


Big Sister's Concern

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [67]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Age Regression, Brainwashing, Multi, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Enticed by a Grail, Jeanne decides to stop conflict by imposing herself on everyone as their Big Sister.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 4





	Big Sister's Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 51.

In life, Jeanne D’Arc was a symbol to rally around. Her purity united those that needed a sign from god, until her untimely demise. When she eventually came back as a Servant in the modern day, that much hadn’t changed. Though it had taken on a much cleaner and cozier form, if one were to put it bluntly.

Where she had once led her army towards the enemy, carrying her flag to light the way, now she spent most of her time keeping all of the other Servants from tearing their throats out. Due to the many cultures and alignments present in Chaldea, somebody like her had to do it. It didn’t help that she also had two other versions of herself to contend with, who each treated her like their elder sibling.

That treatment, combined with everything that she needed to do to keep everyone happy and satisfied, was eventually too much for the blonde to bear. She was getting desperate to keep them satiated in a more permanent sense, and after she saw her Master returning from another mission, she noticed a glint gleaming from her hands.

It didn’t take long for her to find out what it was. And what it could do. It was one of the copies of the Holy Grail, brimming with power. It could cause a Singularity to arise within the base, if she so wished. But there was one tiny wish that overpowered anything malicious inside her head, one that the Grail was all-too-happy to grant.

“Couldn’t they all just listen to their big sister?”

The grail read her mind and her wish as its golden power consumed her, a single scream being the only thing to ring out within the Chaldean Treasury. By the time the glow faded, her eyes had taken on a golden shade, and she now knew what to do.

It was time for Big Sister to discipline a couple of naughty children…

\---

“Look, Astolfo, your head’s not on right! You’re thinking with the thing between your legs, not the bean up there!”

“Easy for you to say, Brada! You smashed straight through a wall when we needed to find a place to rest! How come you worry so much about me when you’re barely any better?”

Two competing voices echoed through the halls of Chaldea, each belonging to a european warrior. Bradamante and Astolfo, a Lancer and a Rider. The two were great friends in life, yet they always ended up arguing about who of them was dumber. Which really just proved that they were both the dumbest…

“It’s almost midnight, why are you two still doing this…” Their Master, Fujimaru Ritsuka or rather Gudako as she preferred to be called, yawned as she stretched a little. Their mission had been more than tiring, considering she could barely see anything. This was the last time she’d ever go out this late at night, especially with how these two couldn’t handle themselves…

Astolfo huffed a little as he crossed his arms. “Well, if Brada had tried to use her freakish strength on the monsters, maybe we didn’t have to help the villagers fix their walls!” The pink-haired boy cried out in protest.

“Well excuse me for trying to get out of the way of you and your griffon!” Bradamante shot back, her hands clenching a little. “Why, I oughta knock some sense into you. Maybe then you’d think instead of grinding up against anything and everything you see!”

Gudako just exhaled as loudly as she could. “Both of you, you’ve been at this literally since we went on a mission. Are you two really supposed to be friends?” She asked aloud, genuinely wondering if everything she had read about them was made up.

“Yeah, we’re friends! That’s why she keeps trying to nag at me, because she thinks I can be better when she really just wants me to be less like I wanna be!” Astolfo shot back, grinning a little. He was still upset, though it was clear that he appreciated the blonde more than he let on.

Bradamante ran her hands through her hair. “I just don’t want you gettin’ hurt when you could be smashing things with a bit more care. I mean, if the girl who keeps smashing the wrong things is telling you that you’re doing badly, you gotta use that as a wakeup call, don’tcha?” She explained, simplifying things a bit as she smiled as well. She was just angry because she cared about him.

“Aw. What sweet young things.” Unfortunately for the three of them, something would arrive and shove a bit of a thorn into their sides. Namely, the golden-eyed Ruler, who was looking a little spooky with how slowly she was walking towards the three of them. It also didn’t help that she looked a little curvier than usual, emphasizing her body in all the right ways.

Gudako quickly took notice of the things that were off about the blonde Ruler. “Jeanne, are you doing alright? You look like you’ve spent a little too much time with Gorgon or, god forbid, Kiara.” The ginger-haired Master tried to ascertain the condition of her Servant, a slight shiver rushing up her spine.

“She’s probably fine, Master! Look, she’s wearing that outfit that shows everything off, just because she wants to give us something nice as a reward for our hard work!” Astolfo giggled as he scampered right over to the youthful yet maternal-looking Saint, grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you for wearing your skimpy outfit, Jeanne!”

The Saint smiled as she slowly ran a hand through the pink-haried boy’s hair. “Thank you for noticing, little Astolfo.” She chimed, her voice sounding almost haunting as she wrapped her arms around him. “You should get a little closer, so Big Sister can spoil you lots and lots…”

“O-Oi, Astolfo, I know you can’t think straight when you get near pretty girls, but Jeanne doesn’t look that safe.” Bradamante spoke up, reaching over to grab his wrist and pull him away from the older-feeling girl. Just so that he didn’t fall victim to something potentially dangerous.

All that did, however, was result in her getting pulled closer as well. A hand resting on the back of her head, pushing her into the blonde Saint’s bosom. “Oh, little Bradamante. Such a good Little Sister. You’re so adorable when you show such concern towards your brother…” Jeanne chimed, her voice still sounding so ethereal. Like there was something driving her to act like this.

“Jeanne! Let go of them!” Gudako shouted at her Servant, her seals quietly fading from her hand. She was prepared to use them to make her stop, and all she had to do was say the right word…

But as she looked straight at the blonde, it was like all the power in her body was fading. Like her head was lulling into a sweet haze, where she just couldn’t look away from her… her… Big… Sister… 

“Oh, little Master. You don’t have to worry. I’m just making sure that we all get along. Like one big family. While I can’t be your mother, I can protect you like any proper Big Sister would. And that’s exactly what all three of you need, isn’t it?” Jeanne’s voice was like a sweet melody, and they were playing along to her tune…

Both the pink-haired boy and the blonde girl were struggling to not just lull themselves to sleep as they listened to the Ruler. The words that were leaving her lips weren’t trustworthy, but the air that she carried made them seem so much more convincing. Like they should do nothing except listen to her and be good children.

The thought of obeying her, the thought of her truly being their big sister, was enough to make the two slowly shrink. Age was decaying off their bodies, everything that they had ever done disappearing in a matter of minutes as their clothes grew too big for them. Experience, scars, everything that they could claim as part of their lives… Became nothing more than a fading memory.

“We’re…” Astolfo muttered as he started noticing what had happened to them, holding up his much smaller hands as they barely reached out of his sleeves. Only to giggle a little. “We’re all small!” He chimed, not at all bothered by the sudden change to his size or his age. He was just going to enjoy himself, because when you had your biological clock rewound like this, who wouldn’t take that opportunity?

Bradamante didn’t like what was happening. The smaller she got, the less power she felt within. And the less strength she had, the more she worried. She clung to her Big Sister’s side, whimpering as she tried to get as much comforting warmth from her as she possibly could. The more the better, so she could compensate for her lack of safety…

“You two are just adorable. And you’ll never hurt anybody ever again, isn’t that right?” Jeanne asked, as her eyes started glowing. The powers of the Grail was growing within her, especially as she enacted her will. The will to pacify and ensure peace between all.

Both of the regressed Servants looked up at her, as their eyes gradually turned golden as well. A bit of drool ran out of their mouths as everything within their heads became little more than mush. All they could do was giggle and hug away at their Big Sister, reduced to a pair of young children who didn’t know anything about the world at large. All they knew was bliss and happiness, thanks to the one who loved them so much…

Gudako watched as her Servants became little more than drooling children, both of them cooing and hawing about their Big Sister. “Big s- Jeanne! You have to stop!” The voice inside her head, the one telling her to trust in her Big Sister, was a dangerous one. She needed to block it out so she could focus on fixing her..!

“Why should I?” The golden-eyed Saint giggled as she stepped closer to her Master and Little Sister. “All I want is for everyone to get along. You want that too, don’t you, Little Sister? Isn’t it alright for Big Sister to use the Grail to get what she wants?” She chimed, smiling from ear to ear.

Her Little S- Master was having trouble keeping herself straight. “N-No, it’s not okay! The Grails are bad! They can corrupt you when you use them! You gotta stop now, otherwise..!” She tried to appeal to her sensible side. She really did. But with how she kept complaining and whining, it seemed more like she was just throwing a tantrum…

“Oh, Little Sister. You must’ve missed your afternoon nap. Don’t worry. Once you wake up, everything will be just fine. There’ll be no more fighting. There’ll be no more bloodshed. Just you, all of your adorable siblings, and Big Sister. I’ll make sure to keep you all safe.” Jeanne said, her voice sounding like a calm symphony meant to drag the girl into her arms…

Something that Gudako just couldn’t resist. Her eyes were glazing over as she shrank with every step she took. By the time that she stood in front of her Big Sister, she could barely reach up to her knee. She was absolutely tiny, and utterly adorable too.

The regressed girl got lifted up into the Big Sister’s arms, slowly struggling as if her mind was still trying to stay adult. But it was all for naught. She couldn’t stop the feeling of safety filling her heart. Nor could she stop herself from looking up at her eyes…

As soon as she saw Jeanne’s golden eyes, her mind froze. Everything slowly drooled out of her mouth. Her life. Her experiences. Her bonds. Everything that made her a real grown adult… Reduced to nothing more than a trail of drool, as the little girl slowly snuggled into her Big Sister’s arms.

With her new younger siblings held close to her, Big Sister couldn’t be happier. But there were still so many more younger siblings to gather. So much conflict to stop. So much love to pour into them all...

The Grail granted her wish. And the Grail would continue granting it, until everyone in the world looked up to their loving Big Sister...


End file.
